Hidden Behind A Mask
by SunrayShinningLight 1999
Summary: What can the other scouts expect from Haruka's little sister when she doesn't even talk to Haruka but is forced by their mother to fight along side them.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**Quote For This Story: **

"**Behind Every_ Bitch_ Is A Girl Who Got Tired Of Being _Broken_" -Unknown**

**Chapter One**

I thought I had put chaos away a year ago but her I lay in front of her with her sword inches from neck. Mercury, Mars, and Neptune are gone. Uranus sits on her knees beside the spot Neptune faded from, in too much shock to even cry. Sailor Cosmos can come to help me again because I used my powers to help her be reborn, hopefully with a happier life.

"Die Moon Princess!" Sailor Chaos shouts as she hits my sword away from me. Her sword is about to come down on my neck so I turn my head to see that the future is changing Chibi-Usa fades. I turn my gaze to Tuxedo Mask who meets mine mentally telling me he loves me. Choas swings her sword down and a close my eyes waiting for everything to fade away. The clash of metal on metal causes me to open my eyes and see someone else standing to my right.

She's another Scout, maybe no more than sixteen. "I don't think so Chaos!" The girl spits, hitting Chaos's sword behind her. It clangs against the wall where I see a child with red hair pick it up, she's also a scout and those heart shaped buns on the top of her head look exactly like Chibi-Chibi's, except for a bit of a white tint to them.

"Oh well look who joined the party!" Chaos snickers and the girl who saved me laughs sarcastically.

"I didn't join no fucking party I came her to end you once and for all. You tell these scouts you're the strongest scout in the galaxy well you obviously forgot about the one person who can actually kill you." She steps up to Chaos getting right in her face.

"Sailor Sun you think you can kill me? You and what army? That brat over there with the red hair?" Chaos asks throwing sarcasm right back at Sailor Sun.

"Why yes. Now I'm done playing your game and you're dead!" Sailor Sun shoves her sword right through Chaos's stomach and as Chaos stumbles back the child throws Sailor Sun a sceptre. Sailor Sun holds it up and calls out her power. "Infinity Sun Crystal, Power!"

The room around us fills with and orange/white light. My strength and power is replenished so I stand up. As the light fades Neptune is in Uranus's arms While Mercury is being supported by Venus and Mars by Jupiter. Pluto is holding Chibi-Usa, who came here as an seventeen-year old. "Let's go." Sailor Sun takes the kid's hand but I have to stall them.

"Wait! I have to know, is that you Chibi-Chibi?" The child turns to me and nods once.

"Well that's my nickname now, but when I was reborn mama named me Ushio." Sailor Sun is already at the door to the crumbling Chaos palace.

"Ushio! Now!" Sailor Sun yells angrily with her back to us. Ushio turns to Sailor Sun and sighs sadly.

"Coming mama!" Ushio shouts back running after Sailor Sun.

"Mama?!" All of us except the Outers ask in unison. Ushio turns back to us with a sad, soft smile.

"Yup, that's my mama, I came from the future like Chibi-Usa. I'm fourteen." Ushio answers than runs after her mother. I look to the Outers as we join hands and teleport just as the palace crumbles and the planet explodes.

* * *

"Michiru, do you think they made it out okay?" I ask Sailor Sun and Ushio still on my mind. Michiru gives me a soft smile as she hands me a brownie. Mamoru decided to stay home and take online courses because after Chibi-Usa left I found out that I'm three weeks pregnant..no wonder I'm gaining weight.

As Michiru is about to answer Haruka cuts in. "Oh don't worry about her meatball head, my sister can take care of herself and her daughter just fine." All of us, except the Outers, stare at Haruka wide-eyed.

"You never told us you had a sister." Minako sits back down on my left as Haruka just shrugs.

"Never told you I had siblings much less a sister." Michiru rolls her eyes at Haruka who get up and heads upstairs. We all jump at the sound of her door slamming.

"I feel like there's something more to that." Rei states sadly, having grown close to Haruka recently. I have to agree with Rei.

"In my opinion she acted a little bitchy back there." I blurt out shocking everyone by cussing. "What? It was going to come out one way or another." I add and they just shrug it off.

What happened between those two? Between Haruka and her family? Do they not approve of her being gay? Did she do something she regrets? I want to know, I want to make things right with them because something is telling me that they were closer than normal siblings.

"You know, Haruka's family is the royal imperial family of Japan. She just make sure you guys never see or hear anything about it." Michiru starts explaining, her tone filled with bitter sadness. No one says anything we let her continue.

"It's not that Haruka is ashamed of it or hates her parents or siblings...sadly Sailor Sun is an exception. I remember when Haruka first took me to meet her family. The first thing that happened is a little eight-year old blonde girl runs up to her screaming 'Ru' at the top of her lungs. She was holding a beige kitten, the cat that is Sailor Sun's guardian was that kitten." A tear drips off Michiru's face, but she continues.

"I won't tell you Sailor Sun's name because Haruka would rather keep her out of our lives. But after I spent a few months with the family I noticed that Sailor Sun was Haruka's cling-on. I asked their mother about it and it turns out because of being weak when Sailor Sun and her fraternal twin sister were born Haruka was the first to hold Sailor Sun. Haruka's fraternal twin brother held Sailor Sun's sister. Their dad had fainted because Despite being born before her sister Sailor Sun was extremely tiny, but they seem to think that is because they were ten days over due." Michiru stops to calm herself as more tears spill over.

"Do you know what happened to make these two act as if they're mortal enemies?" Ami asks while typing something on her laptop.

"Haruka hates it when I tell people about it but you guys are our friends you deserve to know. Well last year we went back to visit but the thing is Haruka hadn't been home for four years so Sailor Sun was upset about that. She didn't talk to Haruka for a month after we got there. By the second month Haruka had gotten tired of being ignored but when she went to talk to Sailor Sun she walked into her room to find Sailor Sun with toddlers. The children are Sailor Sun's, they were fraternal twins, two years old. Haruka asked who the father was and Sailor Sun said it doesn't matter anymore because he's jail, life sentence. But Haruka didn't take that as an answer and lost her temper. Sailor Sun doesn't put up with Haruka's temper so to change the subject Sailor Sun yelled at Haruka to calm down and that she was pregnant again. Haruka didn't take that well and let her temper get the best of her, she hit Sailor Sun across the face, the one thing she had never done and swore not to do." Michiru looks behind her and up the stairs then as Mamoru opens his mouth to say something Michiru continues.

"After that Sailor Sun told Haruka to never come near her again or even speak to her. Haruka tried for two months after that to apologize but Sailor Sun just didn't budge." Michiru cries harder and Setsuna comes over to comfort her.

Why? There has to be more as to why Sailor Sun won't let her older sister back into her life. I mean someone who had clung on to their older sister from birth just up and hates them for hitting them. Besides the man in jail, what or who has hurt you Sailor Sun and why is it preventing you from letting Haruka back into your life?


End file.
